


I’ll Meet You in the Dark and We’ll Dance Among the Stars

by tothebatcave53



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, YOI Space Week, dealing with mild sadness and depression, inner thoughts that go along with the episodes from cannon, searching for that one person that makes life feel just a little bit better, short fiction, they find that in each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: In the swirling mass of color and time that is life, Yuuri and Victor seek out one another in the only way they know how. Two lost people meet and are forever changed because of it. Greatness is carved by their blades but their love can reach out to the stars.





	1. Nebulae

**Author's Note:**

> Day One. nebulae - vague, conceptual, dreamlike. full of potential and what might be, swirling with the hopes and dreams of stars yet to be born.

Victor stands alone atop the podium. One year, two, three. No one can catch him once he hits his stride. He is the king on the ice, strong and commanding of the audience he’s caught and captivated. The ice is his to own and he does. 

Years ago someone had plucked him up, tended and nurtured his potential on the ice. He had loved it then; the way he could make a group of people feel, cry and laugh just because of his performance on the ice. No one could tell a story like he could, his routines were one surprise after another. People loved him but the love Victor had felt faded with each long year that passed around him.

He had been so young and full of life, ready to give each song the performance it deserved. Without him those stories would never be told. His silver hair trailed behind him like a comet's tail, wisps of color that made him otherworldly. His beauty, his dedication, the quiet song that his body played from those skates; they inspired people.

Victor’s blades cut through the frozen ground with ease but the longer he stayed the more that the cold penetrated deep inside of him. He was frozen in time, something to be marveled at but never approached.

Victor forgot the reason he had fallen in love with skating, the reason he wanted to reach out to people. His dreams frosted over until he felt as cold as the ice he stood upon. There was no Victor the person, there was only Victor Nikiforov the skater. 


	2. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two. stars - burning bright, beautiful, and bold. they are young, they are carefree, they burn and light up the night and bring warmth and life.

The dark had frightened Yuuri when was small; the night was vast and seemingly endless. It crept up over the hills and down into their streets. It wasn’t until the stars would wink into existence that he could feel calm. There were few city lights to block out the colors of the night sky in Hasetsu. The darkness of the countryside only broke under the stars that Yuuri stared up at each night. 

The stars gave him comfort, even when he couldn’t always see them. They pushed through the dark to break free every night if only so people could catch a glance of them for just a second.

Yuuri longed to be brave and beautiful like those stars; something people could look toward and pull strength from. When Yuuri first saw Victor skate on Yuuko’s small television inside Yutopia he saw the same shining brilliance as those stars. A warmth spread through Yuuri whenever he saw Victor skate. He didn’t feel afraid whenever he copied one of his many routines. 

As his own blades cut through the ice Yuuri sparkled like those stars in the night sky. He twirled and leapt and burned more brilliantly than anyone else around him.

One day Yuuri promised himself that he would skate on the same ice as his idol. He would burn just as brilliantly as Victor and they would be stars together.


	3. Galaxies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three. galaxies - communities of stars, drifting through the sky together. perhaps it is humbling to be part of something larger. perhaps it is lonely.

They meet in a blur of alcohol, sweat, music and smiles. When Yuuri lifts himself up onto the pole Victor feels his heart jump, when those brown eyes turn toward him and his name is breathed out from between smiling lips he feels that ice drip away. It leaves him open in a way that Victor hasn’t felt before. 

Yuuri’s hand curls around his and they dance across the room. There are shouts from Yurio and whistles from Chris but Victor can’t focus on anything but the way they move together. They twist and swirl making the world blur around him, the colors of the room a haze that refuse to break Victor’s gaze away from Yuuri’s. When he laughs, its the first heartfelt sound he’s let escape in years. Time doesn’t matter, skating doesn’t matter. All Victor can think about is the younger man that is ripping apart his cold world and exploding his sky with color.

This is what he was missing before.

“Be my coach Victor!”

There was a loneliness inside him before but now, there is curiosity and a longing to leave what he has always known with an invitation to try something new. The man in front of him burns with a brightness that blinds Victor, a brightness he’s longed to achieve for his whole life.

In front of his very eyes, Victor watches as a star offers him a chance to climb into the heavens and sparkle in a way that matters.


	4. the empty space in-between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four. the empty spaces in-between - cosmic latte or endless void, either way the emptiness is far more vast than the pinpricks that punctuate it. what drifts in the dark?

The price of being a star is there is always a chance that you will fall. 

The ice had hit him hard again and again. His world had been shattered, his dreams of ever coming near his idol, gone, with a misplaced step of his skate one after another. The bruises on his hips and legs had decorated his skin in deep purples and blues, several so deep they were nearly black. 

They served as his reminder of how far he had fallen. 

Fuzzy memories followed, painful dismissals that were better left unremembered while he returned home in hopes of finding that love again.

Again the darkness of the night sky closed in, threatening to suffocate and snuff out his light. There had to be a reason that he had wanted to skate, that he had dreamed of shining as brightly as the stars in the sky above.

It is with the rising steam that tangles around the moon that Yuuri is reminded of his reason. Pale skin, dripping with droplets of water that shimmer and silver hair that brushes around delicate features. While he was falling he caught others in his pull, dragging him along until they both ended up at his home.

Except maybe it isn’t that they fell. Maybe they were shooting across the night sky together, headed for the same destination with the same question in mind.

_ Why do you shine and how can I shine with you? _


	5. Supernovae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five. supernovae - oh, my dear, you know how to go out with a bang, don’t you? i promise you, your swan song will be seen across the ages.

Eros strikes like a storm straight though Victor’s heart. The blinding light that is Yuuri’s very existence shines bright in each performance he gives. If eros is a storm of passion then the free program is the clouds parting to give way to the clarity of a clear nights sky.

Victor is lost to the performance; each string of notes a pluck to his very being. Nothing he’s ever done will be as breathtaking as Yuuri is out on that ice, dancing their love for the world to see. 

It is a performance carved from the ice, full of pain and falls but also whispered words and gentle hugs when the days of practice feel like they’ll never pay off. This dance, it will be remembered forever. Maybe not by everyone that sees it, but for Victor, he’ll never forget. It is a dance that belongs in the stars, immortalized, where it can shine so brightly that the whole world will see it.

Yuuri has shared that light and his life and his love and Victor never intends to give it up. He seals that love with a kiss, spread out on the ice for everyone to see.

Together they glow; a beautiful sight to behold but they only have eyes for each other.


	6. black holes / dwarf stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six. black holes / dwarf stars - settle down into oblivion, whether it be a catastrophic fall or the long, slow way down. consume, or shine. either way, this is the end.

Endings are just new starts. There is pain that comes with their argument, Victor can’t deny the sharp sting of tears in his eyes or the painful silence that stretches between them. They dance around the subject with stilted movements until the comfort that he had come to know in shared life with another person is nearly consumed by the heavy atmosphere of a fight.

The world is dimmer, possibilities winking out of existence with each passing second. 

But just how one thing ends another has to begin. From the dust and debris of one part of their lives a new star emerges, bright and stronger than the last.

Under the lights of their stage, blue and purple mix together in complicated twists and lifts. They are a team, one functioning unit that will never stay apart for long. Victor’s cry of someone to stay close to him has been answered in a blinding fury of emotions and growth he never thought possible.

An ending may mark the stop of one part of his life but with Yuuri, a burning star that holds his hand until he feels his own flame of passion reignite, the lay of possibilities that stretch before him are endless. A new start has never been a more terrifying and exciting choice to make.

Fall of fly, Victor can only wait to see but at least Yuuri will always be there, twinkling right next to him.


	7. the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven. the unknown - what lies untouched, unknown, unseen? [free day]

There is a fear that comes from the future. Each day an unknown. The chance of insurmountable problems too great to face, so overwhelming in their vastness that Yuuri finds it hard to breathe in the face of that future.

When he is weighed down by this fear, by the fears that could come to pass or could fade silently into the night as another new day starts will sometimes keep him awake. On nights like these, quiet with only the chirping of crickets or the rustle of the wind through the cherry trees Victor comes to him as a calming presence. 

They sit together, quiet, as the dark of the night settles around their shoulders. Above them the stars twinkle and Yuuri looks up in wonder. 

“You are as bright as those starts, as brilliant and powerful with the light you give to everyone around you,” Victor whispers, his breath warming the chill that settles on their skin. “You inspire and lead, you give until you have nothing more to offer and then give yourself still.”

Yuuri breathes out slow and even, Victor’s words a balm to his frazzled nerves.

“You are a star my Yuuri.  _ My  _ star.”

“Then I suppose we’re stars together.”

“How so?” 

“Because I can only shine brighter when I have you by my side.”

Victor’s breath comes out in a little rush of a surprised gasp against his lips before they’re kissing, pressed together against the cold and the dark until neither knows where one starts and the other begins. A pair of stars that refuse to be separated. Without each other their lights fade, twisted and warped by the dark around them. Together they pulse and press until they lift one another in a shining daze of love. They dance among the other stars, each one they touch shining brighter because of it. 

There isn’t a reason to be afraid of the dark when they’re together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't touched anything with my writing since probably November, so these are little drabbles from yoistargazers that will hopefully get me back into the swing of things.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. I hope you enjoy <3


End file.
